Many conventional software applications allow a user to edit and share digital content such as digital images. For example, conventional systems for photo sharing generally enable a transfer of a user's digital photos over a network, thereby enabling the user to share digital photos with other users. Often, this functionality is provided through websites and applications that facilitate the upload and display of images.
For example, a user can select a set of images that are to be shared with other users. The user uploads the images the user wants to share with the other users and then transmits the set of images to the other users. Upon receipt of the set of images, the other users can download and view the set of images.
Currently, a variety of photo sharing websites are available on the Internet. A user can obtain a user account to a photo sharing website and upload a set of images to the website. In order to share the set of images with other users, the user sends an email via the photo sharing website to the other users informing them that the recipient of the e-mail will be granted access to the set of images at the website. Typically, in order to view the set of images, the other users must also have their own user accounts on the same photo sharing website. Upon logging onto the photo sharing website, the other user's can individually browse and view the images.
Conventional e-mail applications also allow for the transfer of digital images from a user to one or more recipients. For example, the user can attach one or more digital images to an e-mail addressed to the recipient. When the recipient receives the e-mail, the recipient can view a thumbnail of each image in the body of the e-mail and later download each image from a server that hosts the e-mail application.
Conventional e-mail applications often have limits in the total size of attachments that may be transferred with an email. The maximum limit is typically far smaller than the total size required to send multiple high-resolution images to a recipient.